Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ 36\% \times 0.9 = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 36\% = \dfrac{36}{100} = 0.36 $ Now we have: $ 0.36 \times 0.9 = {?} $ $ 0.36 \times 0.9 = 0.324 $